Coming of the Duck
by Yorimi
Summary: Ranma ends up in a fight with Mousse one night while looking for P-chan. He is beaten and wakes up the next day to ind his curse locked. Now a girl, Ranma must find his true assailant and try to unlock his curse.
1. Complications

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and so do all the characters in it. I just wrote this for fun so don't sue me. Teenagers ain't got that much money, anyway.

*------------------------*

****

Coming of the Duck Chapter One:

Complications

The rain came down hard on Nerima that night. Unfortunately for a certain martial artist, who had been charged with finding her fiancée's pet pig after she booted it out of the house. 'Stupid tomboy...' she thought. 'Why can't she seem to figure out that dumb pig's secret anyway?' Ranma wearily trudged along the sidewalk beside her school. 'I give her enough clues... You'd think she ain't got no brain in that thick head of hers.' She walked throughout the town for a few more hours, the rain stopping somewhere in that time.

She noticed a slight rumble emanating from her stomach. 'Ohhh man...' she thought, holding her stomach. 'At this rate I ain't never gonna find that stupid pig.' She sat down on a park bench she happened to come across. 'Akane's gonna kill me...' Her stomach rumbled again. 'I guess it's better than starvin` to death.' She got up and headed home.

"This is for Shampoo!!!" Yelled a voice from above as he fell toward Ranma, his foot extended for a kick. Ranma leapt out of the way in reflex, barely dodging the unexpected rival.

"Mousse! Wha-what are you doin' here?!" She said in surprise.

"Ranma I challenge you!" He yelled as he left several throwing knives Ranma's way. Ranma skillfully dodged them and landed in a ready position several yards from her opponent.

"Bring it on!" cried Ranma as she leapt at Mousse, extending her foot in a kick toward Mousse's head. Laughing, Mousse ducked under it.

"After tonight you will have no claim over my precious Shampoo!" claimed Mousse as he countered Ranma's advance with a throwing knife from behind.

"Oh yeah right like you could beat me!" she screamed as she spun in midair, the knife slicing the side of her shirt. She landed directly in front of Mousse, her back to him. She ducked and spun around for an uppercut.

"Fool..." Mousse muttered to himself, but still loud enough for Ranma to hear.

"Hey! Who you callin` a fo-" cried Ranma as Mousse's knee collided with the side of her head.

*------------------------*

"Ouch..." whispered Ranma to herself as she sat up, holding her head. "What's with this headache... Hey! Where the hell am I?!" Ranma checked her surroundings as several memories began to surface. 'Oh yeah...' she thought. 'The fight with Mousse... How did he manage to hit me anyway?' Ranma got up and brushed herself off, thinking about the dojo. "Oh man I bet they're all worried sick!" Ranma sighed. "I guess I better get going." She started walking back, thinking to herself.

"Tadaima!" said Ranma as she entered the house and wondered at the lack of response. 'Hmm, I must have been out a while. Everyone is asleep.' she thought to herself. She went to the refrigerator and grabbed something to eat, then walked upstairs toward her bedroom. She had thought about taking a bath, but her eyelids decided against it as she laid down on her futon. 'It can wait...' she thought, drifting off to sleep.

*------------------------*

"Get up boy!"

"Mmmhhfff..." mumbled Ranma half-asleep.

"Oh to think!" ranted Genma, while crying to himself. "My only son can't even get up in the morning! How can he call him self a man! And he even slept as a girl... Oh father..." he knelt on the floor. "Where did I go wrong? Oomph! He cried as Ranma kicked him through the window and into the koi pond.

"You were sayin` somethin` Oyaji?" She laughed to herself. "Jeez... Some father you are." Yawning, she walked out of her bedroom and into the furo. She closed the door behind her and undressed. 'Oh boy am I ready to be a guy again.' She thought anxiously as she sat on the bench and washed herself. Finishing, she rinsed off and stepped into the warm water of the furo. Lying down, she closed her eyes and waited for the change.

Nothing happened.

Her eyes shot open when the familiar tingle was not felt. She looked down at her body. "Wha-what?! N-no..." Seeing she didn't change, she panicked. 'Maybe the water isn't hot enough.' She thought and started to heat the furo up a bit. "D-damnit why won't I change back?" She sat there thinking for several minutes before giving up. Getting up, she started walking toward the door when Akane came in, stark naked.

Akane jumped and blushed slightly. "R-Ranma..." she whispered. Ranma backed away from Akane nervously. "Ranma!" Akane said, with malice. "You pervert!" she snarled and slapped her, sending her back into the furo with a splash.

"Jeez Akane it ain't my fault you walked in on me!" Ranma said defensively. "Akane...? What's wrong?"

"Y-you didn't change... How? Wha?" Ranma bowed her head in shame as Akane put her robe on and walked downstairs with a bewildered expression.

Kasumi glanced up the stairs as Akane walked down. "Oh hello Akane how was your bath? Akane? What's the matter?" Kasumi said cheerfully.

"H-he didn't change..."

"Who didn't change, Akane?" Kasumi gazed at her with her usual expression. "Oh my! Ranma-kun! Why are you still a girl?" she said as she saw Ranma descending the stairway. Ranma said nothing as she came down, her head still bowed.

Sighing, Ranma looked around the house and glanced up at Kasumi. "Where's Nabiki and Mr. Tendou?"

"Oh Nabiki is at one of her friend's houses, and father is sick in bed." Kasumi responded. "Would you like something to eat?"

"No thanks, Kasumi. I need to go to the Nekohanten for a while. If anybody asks tell them where I am ok?" said Ranma as she walked out the door.

"Ok Ranma-kun." said Kasumi. "Come back for dinner!"

"Ranma! Wait!" cried Akane as she chased Ranma out the door. Ranma said nothing as Akane caught up to her and as they walked to the Nekohanten.

*------------------------*

-Ching!- Cologne looked up and saw Ranma walk through the door, followed by Akane. "Well sonny-boy! Come to marry my Shampoo at last eh?" she looked on curiously as Ranma seemed to sadden at the word marry. "Well lucky enough for you Mousse and Shampoo were sent back to the village last night. I was just here cleaning the place up so we could rent it out."

"Shampoo and Mousse left?" Ranma seemed surprised. "How come?"

"Nothing to worry about son-in-law. We are just having some diplomatic problems with the Musk and they asked us to come back for the time being. We'll be back before you know it." Cologne turned to head to the back of the shop. "Would you like some hot water?"

Ranma's face cringed up and it looked like she was about to cry. "Y-yeah, sure..."

Cologne nodded and turned toward the kitchen as warning bells started to go off in her head. This was not like Ranma at all. Where was the usual confidence and machoism? Something here was wrong. She grabbed a kettle and turned back to the dining area. "Ok son-in-law here's the hot water." she handed it to her and looked on as Ranma upended it over her head.

Steam came off Ranma as the water soaked her clothes and dripped to the floor. Cologne's eyes bugged out when she saw Ranma stay female. "Son-in-law..."

"I came here to see if you knew what was wrong with me." Ranma replied, downcast.

Cologne thought for a moment, and spoke. "Come with me son-in-law," she looked at Akane, "alone." Ranma glanced at Akane, who now looked slightly angry.

"I'll tell you what happens Akane." Said Ranma.

"Yes," Cologne said, "some of the things I do could possibly be dangerous. It would be wise if you stayed in here." Akane nodded and sat down. "Come, son-in-law." The two walked into a back room and shut the door.

"When is the last time you were a man, son-in-law?" questioned Cologne.

"Just last night before Akane sent me out of the house to look for Ryoga. It started raining and I turned into a girl."

"Did anything happen when you were outside?" she asked.

Ranma replied. "Not that I can think of... Wait! Yeah! I was attacked by Mousse!"

The old woman's face turned into a mask of curiosity. "Mousse, eh? I don't see what he could have done. Did anything else happen that night?"

Ranma thought for a moment. "Well, I was out cold for a while after the fight with Mousse. Other than that, nothing happened at all."

"Hmmm...." Cologne put her hand to her chin, thinking. "Anything could have happened to you during that time." She paused. "Hey! Sonny-boy stand back for a moment there." Ranma did as she was told and Cologne pulled a kettle out of a small box.

Ranma looked at the kettle. "Hey! That's that Kaisuifuu thing ain't it?"

"Correct son-in-law. Please stay there while I heat some water to use in here." Ranma nodded and Cologne turned toward the kitchen.

*------------------------*

"Oh, hi father! Are you feeling better?" spoke Kasumi as Soun walked out of his bedroom.

"Much better. Thank you Kasumi. Say.... Where is Akane and the boy?" he asked.

"Ranma and Akane went to the Nekohanten, though they didn't tell me why." Kasumi paused. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh just checking, Kasumi." He laughed, looked around, and yelled. "Hey, Saotome!"

"Yes Tendou?" Spoke Genma from the couch.

Soun responded smiling. "While I was in bed I came up with a plan for Ranma and Akane. Shall we go to the dojo?"

Genma looked at him, then at Kasumi. He smiled back. "After you, Tendou." They happily trudged to the dojo.

Genma sat on the dojo floor. "So old boy what do you got planned for our heirs?" he asked.

Soun followed suit, sitting as well. "Well, you see..." The two men talked for a while, and stood up.

"That's... That's brilliant!" cried Genma.

"I thought you'd say that!" said Soun. "Hurry! We must prepare before they get back!"

"Good thinking, Tendou." replied Genma and they skipped happily out of the dojo.

*------------------------*

"This is not good, son-in-law." said Cologne with a sullen expression. "If the Kaisuifuu did not work, then your curse was not locked by the Chiisuiton. I cannot possibly tell what has cursed you with the tools I have here. The Chiisuiton is only one of many things that have the ability to lock one's curse, ranging from simple amulets to a pregnancy."

Ranma's eyes showed bewilderment. "You don't think he—."

"No, son-in-law. If you were pregnant, the child would have its own aura. I can only see one aura on your body."

"Oh." she remembered to breathe. "Is there anything else?"

"Like I said, son-in-law, there are a host of things that could do this." Cologne said while Ranma bowed her head. "I will think about this while I am back at the village and will tell you something when I come back. For now, all I can tell you is to go home."

"I see." said Ranma as she walked back into the main area. She looked at Akane and shook her head. Akane sighed, and followed Ranma out of the restaurant.

Akane looked at Ranma as they walked home. "So what are you going to do about this?"

Ranma replied, looking ahead. "I dunno... Wait for the ghoul to get back I guess. That's what the she told me to do, and I can't think of anything else."

"Oh." said Akane and became silent again.

"Hey, Akane?"

"Yes, Ranma?"

"Thanks." she paused. "For comin', I mean."

Akane smiled. "Your welcome, Ranma."

Ranma looked up. "Hey! We're here!" They stepped into the house and sang a chorus of "Tadaima!" as they took their shoes off.

"O'kaeri!" replied Kasumi. "What did you two do at the Nekohanten?"

"Nothin'!" said Ranma. "I-I just had to ask the old ghoul somethin', that's all."

"Oh, did you have a good time?" Ranma shrugged and Kasumi continued, remembering something. "Oh! Father and Mr. Saotome wanted to see you two in the dojo, I believe." Kasumi smile seemed strained slightly.

"Ok I guess... C'mon Akane." said Ranma. Akane nodded and followed Ranma to the dojo.

They entered the dojo and saw two men sitting down in the center with a kettle between them. "Ranma," said the fat, bald one, "it is time to complete your agreement!"

"My agreement?!" screamed Ranma, running up to her father. "You're the one that made that stupid pledge!"

Akane cut in too. "Who says we wanted to get married anyway?!"

"Quiet you two. We know your true feelings toward each other." said Soun as he grabbed the kettle, emptying it on Ranma. "All you have to do is admit them..." he gasped. "Ranma?! What is the meaning of this?! Why are you still a girl?"

"Well you see-." Ranma spoke before Genma cut in.

"Tell us boy! Why aren't you a man yet?!"

"If you'd let me talk _maybe_ I could tell you!" she replied angrily, and sighed. "I don't know what's wrong. I went to the old ghoul's place this morning but she couldn't think of anything, and she's goin' back to the village for a while. So I'm gonna be stuck like this until she gets back. Got it?"

"I see..." said Genma. He straightened up. "And to think I thought you were a man!" Genma ranted. "This _girl_ in front of me can't even find himself a cure! What would his mother thi-." He stopped talking, and yelled out as Ranma kicked him through the door and, of course, into the koi pond.

"Stupid old man..." said Ranma. "Jeez..." She walked back inside to get something to eat.

*------------------------*

"Quack!" yelled the small duck.

"Stupid Mousse need shut up, yes?" Shampoo said as she hit the duck over the head. The duck fell over limply and the girl picked it up. With the duck in tow, she walked off the small fishing boat now in Mainland China. 'All Shampoo have to do now is find Amazon village... let see,' she thought, 'where Shampoo put map anyway? Oh no! Now Shampoo think like lost-boy!' she sighed. 'Shampoo miss Airen.'

*------------------------*

"Kasumi! Have you seen my suitcase?"

"Why no I haven't Akane-chan. Have you looked in your closet?" she replied.

Akane sighed and walked back upstairs to look. Ranma passed her on the way down. "Hey Kasumi is dinner ready yet?" Ranma asked wearily.

"Dinner will be ready in a moment Ranma-kun" Kasumi said cheerfully. "Why don't you take a bath in the meantime?"

Ranma paused. "Okay Kasumi." she complied and started towards the furo. She opened the door and undressed, dropping her clothes in the basket. She walked in and sat on the bench to wash off. 'I sure hope the old ghoul hurries up.' Ranma finished, rinsed, and stepped into the furo slowly, relaxing. 'What am I gonna do this time...'

End Chapter One.


	2. Friendly Hand

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and so do all the characters in it. I just wrote this for fun so don't sue me. Teenagers ain't got that much money, anyway.

*------------------------*

****

Coming of the Duck Chapter Two:

Friendly Hand

*------------------------*  


Ranma sighed as she exited the furo. Baths just weren't the same anymore for the pig-tailed martial artist. She walked down the stair to see if Kasumi was finished.

"Oh Ranma there you are!" Kasumi spoke, walking into the living room. "And right on time, too. I was just about to serve dinner."

"Great!" she replied, happy for the first time today. "I've been so worried about my curse I haven't eaten anything all day."

Kasumi smiled and walked back into the kitchen, coming back out with a large bowl of stew. "Akane! Father! Nabiki! Mr. Saotome! Dinner is ready!" Piped Kasumi, setting the stew down on the table.

"It looks delicious, Kasumi." said Soun as he entered the room.

"Uh huh..." nodded Ranma in agreement as her mouth watered.

Nabiki and Akane walked down the stairs one behind the other. "Wow Kasumi, you really outdid yourself this time." Nabiki said, a little sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Nabiki. After Akane cooked the other night I was running low on supplies." she apologized.

"Leave it too Akane to use everything in the kitchen just for that slop she makes." Ranma added.

"Shut up Ranma!" Akane retaliated. "Nobody asked you anyway!"

"You know he's right Akane," said Nabiki. "If you're going to attack the kitchen again at least leave us enough food for the next few days."

"Oh come on my cooking isn't that bad... is it?"

"Enough you guys, we need to eat," said Kasumi; her smile seemed a little forced. The family settled down a bit and after a quick "Itadakimasu!" they ate. Several minutes later they managed to finish their meal.

"Kasumi," said Soun, "thank you for the meal. It was wonderful. I think..." he yawned, "It was just the thing to eat before going to sleep. Can't sleep on an empty stomach, you know." he laughed mostly to himself.

"Is everyone else going to bed too?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah I guess so, Oneechan." Akane said as they got up and went upstairs to rest. Ranma stayed downstairs with Kasumi as the older woman cleaned up.

"Hey Kasumi I think I'm gonna go out." Ranma said after a few minutes.

"Ok Ranma-kun. Don't stay out too late." she replied as Ranma got up and walked out the door.

*------------------------*

Ranma walked down the street patting her stomach and thinking good thoughts about Kasumi's cooking. She frowned when she walked past the Nekohanten. 'I hope she figures out what's wrong with my curse...' She thought. 'I don't know if I can manage staying like this for very long. The longest was when Herb used that chiisuiton thing, and that was like hell.' She shuddered. 'What if he had beaten me? What would have happened to Ryoga and Mousse? My curse is at least human. They would have been animals for the rest of their lives.' She continued to think about this as she walked down the street.

Seeing her destination, she hopped down under the bridge spanning the Nerima canal. This place was always good for thinking. The dojo roof was pretty good, but when she really wanted to be alone, she came here. She sat under the bridge and started thinking about what Cologne had said. She frowned when she noticed it start raining. 'Kami it rains a lot in this city.' she thought.

"Excuse me, miss?" said a stranger somewhat nervously. "Can you tell me how to get to Tokyo?"

"Huh?" Ranma said, looking up. "Oh, hi Ryoga." Ryoga stood there for a few moments with his umbrella positioned just right to keep the rain off.

"Ranma?!" He looked puzzled. "What are you doing in Osaka?"

Ranma sweatdropped. "Ryoga, take a look around. This is the Nerima canal."

Ryoga looked around him a few times. "I thought this place looked familiar." He looked at Ranma for a moment. "You ok? You don't look so good."

Ranma hesitated for several moments, wondering if there was a catch to Ryoga's unusually nice behavior. "Uh... It's nothing. Hey! You wanted to get to the dojo right?"

"Yeah, can you take me there?" he replied.

She sighed, wondering what she was getting herself into. "Whatever, just don't try anything with Akane, all right?"

Ryoga nodded and Ranma started to the dojo. He began to follow Ranma when his foot caught on something.

"Bweeeeeeee!"

Ranma looked behind herself. She sighed and grabbed his clothes and pack. "C'mon. I'll find you some hot water when we get there." She started walking again, followed by Ryoga.

*------------------------*

"Xian Pu!" An amazon guard said in Mandarin. "It's good to see you again! How are things with your fiancé?"

Mousse interjected before Shampoo could say anything. "Xian Pu! Why do you still care about _him_? You know I told you I defeated-.

"Silence _male_, you will speak when you are asked. Got that?" the guard said. "Xian Pu, continue please."

"Airen is stubborn as ever." she replied to the villager, also in Mandarin. "What is the situation with the Musk?"

"Nothing, at the moment. Though all the villagers are very tense about all this. When is your grandmother coming?"

"Great-grandmother should be here in just a few days." Shampoo replied.

"Excellent! Those Musk won't dare attack us with the elder around." said the Guard.

"I hope so," said Shampoo. "I can go back to Japan when all this is over. I miss Airen already!"

The guard smiled and led the two to the village.

*------------------------*

Ranma opened the door silently and took off her shoes, looking for Akane. "Ok Ryoga, it's clear. Come on in, but stay behind me."

The piglet nodded and walked in cautiously. He felt bad after the wedding and really didn't want to do anything to Ranma for a while. He wasn't going to tell Ranma this, of course. He followed Ranma up the stair and into the furo.

"All right Ryoga I'm gonna leave your clothes and pack in here so you can change back. Come downstairs whenever your ready." said Ranma, turning the handle for hot on the furo.

The pig nodded and watched Ranma leave. He thought about something, and walked over to the furo, jumping in. He instantly started to change. Thinking to himself- mostly about Akane, he took one of the few chances at a bath he got, and silently washed himself.

'What's with Ryoga?' thought Ranma as she walked down the stairs. 'How come he's being so nice all of a sudden?' she sighed. 'I guess it's better this way. I _was_ gettin` kinda tired of that "Ranma prepare to die!" stuff.' She walked over to the couch and sat down to wait for Ryoga.

Ryoga dressed himself and stepped out of the furo. Walking down the stairs, he heard Ranma say something to him. Surprised, he looked up at her. He really didn't think she would have waited for him, but at least he might have someone to talk to for a while.

"Ok Ryoga, I do kinda like this better but I can't help but be suspicious. So... Why are you bein` so nice to me?" she eyed him warily. "What happened to that "Damn you Ranma!" crap?"

Ryoga blanched. 'What am I gonna tell her?' he thought. 'Oh Ranma I'm real sorry about the wedding and all so I decided to be nice to you... No, that won't work.' he hesitated a moment.

"Well? I don't wanna invite you to my home and have you try to kill me in the middle of the night."

"Ranma! How dare you think I am so honorless to kill you in your sleep!"

"Why not? You've tried everything else."

Ryoga looked to the ground in shame. Had he been so hateful toward Ranma that he can't even act nice without people worrying? Ryoga looked up, and bowed. "Ranma, forgive me. I was blinded by my rage. I promise not to blame my problems on you anymore." Ranma looked on, wide eyed. "Ranma? Are you ok?"

Ranma looked like she was about to faint. "Huh? Oh... Yeah, I guess so. Say... When did you take acting lessons? You almost fooled me there."

"Ranma! You honestly think I would lie about something like that?!"

"Well, if you relly wanna know, then yeah."

Ryoga shrugged, then waved Ranma off. "I'm gonna to set up a tent in the backyard. I'll see you in the morning. I hope."

"You can sleep in the dojo if you want. It should be dryer." Ranma pointed out.

Ryoga shrugged again, and walked into the kitchen. Ranma laughed to herself and walked up to her room to sleep. This had been a long day...

*------------------------*

Ranma blinked her eyes open and looked at the clock. Seeing it was only eight, she tried to go back to sleep, but found she couldn't for some reason. Yawning, she sat up, a little annoyed at waking so early. She stretched and stood up, looking around for her customary chinese garment. She got dressed and walked downstairs. "Ryoga? When did you get here? Wait..." She smacked her forehead. "Oh yeah, nevermind." She laughed. "I'm surprised you didn't get lost."

Ryoga was about to add something to this, but Kasumi stepped in first. "Oh Ranma your awake!" Kasumi said cheerfully. "After breakfast could you run to Dr. Yofu's and pick up a presciption? I've been meaning to get it but Dr. Tofu never seems to be able to get it for me."

"Sure thing Kasumi." Said Ranma as she sat at the table. Looking around, she figured Nabiki and Akane were still asleep. Her mouth started to water as she helped herself to breakfast.

"Ryoga-kun would you like something to eat?" Kasumi asked.

"N-no I couldn't..." Said Ryoga.

"I'll go get you a plate!" Kasumi smiled at him and walked into the kitchen.

Ryoga started off. "She's..."

"Yeah I know." Interjected Ranma as she slopped down her meal Saotome style.

Kasumi returned to the room with a plate full of food and a cup of tea. "Here you are Ryoga-kun! I hope you like it, we have plenty." She placed the food on the counter in front of Ryoga and walked into the kitchen to clean up.

"Hmm..." Ryoga tasted the food. "What is this stuff anyway?"

Ranma replied. "Beats me it's some American junk... umm... Some kinda cake I think."

"Oh. Well it's pretty good I guess." Ryoga reached for his tea, but missed, splashing nearly all of the cup's contents onto Ranma. Ranma winced at the scalding liquid. "I'm sorr..." Ryoga began to apologize, but started to freak out when Ranma didn't change. "Ranma! You... You didn't...!"

Ranma sighed. Her mood just dropped enormously. "Yeah I know."

"How come?!" Ryoga said, about to pass out.

"Beats me." replied Ranma. "Mousse attacked me a couple nights ago and the next thing I know he knocks me out and I wake up like this." Ranma continued. "I went to Cologne but she had to go to China for a while cause of some thing with the Musk. All I can really do is wait. I mean all my leads are in China."

Ryoga smirked. "How are you gonna manage until she gets back? Without your body, I mean. You can't stand being a girl, remember?"

"It ain't like I got a choice!" Ranma sighed. She finished her food and got up from the table. She walked over to the couch and sat down in a heap, holding her head. She looked around. "Hey Kasumi! Me and Ryoga are gonna go do somethin'. I'm bored as a stick here."

"Okay Ranma-kun. Don't forget about Dr. Tofu!" Kasumi looked into the living room smiling.

"Sure thing Kasumi." Ranma replied. "C`mon Ryoga we can train after I go get this prescription she's talkin` about." Ranma headed out the door and hopped on the fence. She started off in the general direction of Dr. Tofu's. Ryoga silently followed. He would have said something, but the following part took all of his concentration.

*------------------------*

"Oh Ranma it's good to see you! I haven't seen you since I got back from my trip. What needs fixing this time?"

"Nothin` doc I just came to pick up a prescription for Kasumi." Ranma looked around and halfway expected Tofu to go crazy at that name.

Dr. Tofu seemed to sweat slightly when Ranma mentioned the name. "Oh right! Wait right here and I'll go get it." Ranma nodded and Ryoga looked on surprised he had made it this far with Ranma. He wasn't going to let his guard down, though. If Ranma walked off now he wouldn't see her again for a month. Dr. Tofu walked back in with a bottle.

"I've already been paid and I believe you are responsible enough to get this to Kasumi for me." He handed the medicine to Ranma. "Thanks for dropping by, it was good to see you! You too, Ryoga."

"Thanks!" Said Ranma and Ryoga simultaneously. They waved to the doctor and walked out of the building. 

Ranma looked at the label on the bottle. "Zantax?!" Ranma laughed. "No wonder Kasumi is always so cheery. I knew no human could do what she does without goin` crazy."

"Zantax? What's that?" Ryoga asked.

"It's a medicine for people with bad nerves." She laughed. "You could probably use some, Ryoga." She glanced around. "Lets take this too Kasumi before we spar. I don't want it to get hurt."

"Okay."

"You know what Ryoga?" Ranma asked.

"What's that?" Ryoga asked nervously. He knew Ranma was about to insult him or something. He really didn't want to get mad right now. He was trying to make up for crashing Ranma's wedding.

Ranma continued. "When you ain't tryin` ta kill me, you can be a pretty good guy."

"Ranma.....?!" Ryoga passed out.

End Chapter Two

Sorry that was so short. I had a few computer problems and as soon as I got everything fixed I was too busy to fit writing in between sleep and video games. I wonder what I'm gonna do when school gets here...


End file.
